


I Tried to be Bad for You

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, how many more times can I use the word 'explicit', this wasn't even meant to be a smut omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun tried, he really did. He’s on a mission to get a certain officer’s attention that he ends up turning to Google – of all things - to help him. </p><p>But being bad is easier to say, than to do. </p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6317899">‘I Could Be Bad For You’</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Tried to be Bad for You

**Author's Note:**

> (seriously, you guys are a bad influence omg)

 

 

 

 

 

The objective was simple – he was to attract the attention of a certain officer named Lee Donghae.

 

Without getting himself into too much trouble, that is.

 

He has a week off university, so this is doable.

 

Is what he tells himself as he sits in his bed, hair a mess from successfully having over eight hours of sleep – something that hasn’t happened for a _long_ time – with his laptop open, trying to get ideas on how to attract a police officer without getting himself thrown in jail.

 

He’s already done the public intoxication, he can’t do it twice in a row, he doesn’t want the male thinking he’s got an issue.

 

So here he is, looking up ideas.

 

Kyuhyun pulls a twisted face at every one he reads.

 

“There is no way in hell I am doing any of that,” he says, giving up. “Not sober, anyway.”

 

But then his traitorous mind brings forth the memory of the gorgeous police officer, and Kyuhyun all but whines to himself, already weak.

 

So he goes back to the internet, hoping for something to inspire him into being ‘bad’.

 

 

 

 

 

“I need your help,” Kyuhyun greets before the other male has a chance to even say anything.

 

 _“Fuck no,”_ Ryeowook hisses over the phone. _“I helped you home the other day because you got piss drunk at rush hour.”_

 

“But this is about a matter of life and death!”

 

_“Then die in peace.”_

 

“Wook, come on,” Kyuhyun whines, getting himself ready. “You’re always saying you’re sick of seeing me stuck inside.”

 

 _“I couldn’t care less what you do over the next seven days, I’m back at home,”_ comes the male’s smartass retort.

 

Kyuhyun glowers at the wall. “What kind of mate are you when you can’t offer some support?”

 

 _“Kyuhyun, you puked on my_ canvas _trainers,”_ Ryeowook growls, and Kyuhyun smiles, remembering the smaller male’s screeching when he did it. _“You owe me, not the other way around.”_

 

“Okay, how about I owe you twice in favour of you helping me?”

_“No.”_

 

Kyuhyun merely dials the male’s number again, despite the abrupt end of the call.

 

He knows his best friend. He’s loving the attention.

 

It takes two more calls for Ryeowook to finally agree to help him with his plan of action.

 

 

 

 

 

“When you said you had the perfect idea, this is not what I had in mind,” Kyuhyun dryly states as the smaller male finishes dumping his bag out onto the table.

 

“You’re the one who came to me, don’t you dare sit there and complain,” Ryeowook retorts back, sitting down across from him, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

Kyuhyun holds up the bright neon pink rollerblades that were _tiny_. “How the fuck do you expect me to get one toe in these, let alone my whole foot?”

 

“Don’t be dramatic,” Ryeowook sniffs. “They’ll fit.”

 

Kyuhyun gives the smaller male a look as he lifts his foot up, comparing the size difference between the two shoes. “Oh really, now?”

 

Ryeowook’s grin is pure evil.

 

“Really.”

 

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun wonders if this is the same pain people feel when they wear stilettoes, because _holy fuck_ , his toes feel like they’re no longer whole.

 

Kyuhyun needs to sit down, needs to get these fucking things off his feet before his legs decide the pain isn’t worth it.

 

Ryeowook stops him, taking too much pleasure in his pain. “Ah ah,” the male tuts, holding him steady. “We’re not there yet.”

 

“Remind me to _never_ ask you for help,” Kyuhyun hisses, gripping onto the male with a steel grip.

 

“This plan is the work of a genius, you’ll be thanking me once you’ve sucked this guy’s dick.”

 

Kyuhyun shoves the male away at the crude comment, and then lets out an almighty yelp as the rollerblades go two different directions and he almost splits his balls as he tries to catch his balance.

 

Clutching the lamppost that had saved his groin’s life, Kyuhyun ignores Ryeowook’s cackling in favour of scanning the upcoming park.

 

He had been hanging around the area he had gotten drunk in two days ago, hoping that it was Donghae’s regular patrol grounds.

 

And it was, because yesterday, whilst Kyuhyun had been minding his own business, treating himself to double-glazed donut, he saw the police officer walk past the shop he was in.

 

Kyuhyun will never admit that he almost broke someone’s nose in his haste to leave the shop to track the officer, but let’s just say he’s not going back there anytime soon.

 

Kyuhyun – whilst inhaling his donut – merely happened to be walking in the same direction as the handsome police officer.

 

It was just coincidence that they both ended up in the open park-like area of the district, a general hotspot for people to show their talents either by dancing, singing, or even their art work.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t leave until he’s sure that this a spot the police officer regularly patrols, and it was obvious in the familiarity the male had with some of the people in the park.

 

Not even twenty-four hours later, here he was again.

 

“I am not moving, you can’t make me,” Kyuhyun grits out, holding onto the lamppost with a death grip.

 

“Wanna bet?” Ryeowook counters, arms crossing.

 

“I fucking told you these things were too small!”

 

“Don’t blame your shit balance on something like size.”

 

Ryeowook is saved from being booted by a rollerblade because Kyuhyun spies a familiar hat just down the street.

 

“Shit!” Kyuhyun yelps out, hiding, as Ryeowook glances to see why. “Okay, no, I can’t do this. Abort the mission.”

 

Ryeowook gives him a look. “Are you seriously hiding behind a lamppost from your crush?”

 

“I’m not crushing on him,” Kyuhyun hisses back, cheeks flushed. “I just want to thank him.”

 

“By sucking or riding his dick.”

 

Ryeowook’s laughter causes a few looks to be shot their way as Kyuhyun lunges for the smaller male, rollerblades be damned.

 

“You are going to pull me to the nearest café,” Kyuhyun hisses, putting all of his weight onto the smaller male as he keeps him in a headlock. “And I’m going to get out of these things and never speak to you again.”

 

“Is that so?” Ryeowook argues, head up so Kyuhyun can hear him. “Because I have a better idea.”

 

The looks he gets this time are the least of his concerns as Ryeowook – having slipped from his headlock – is practically dragging him down the street in an almost run, causing Kyuhyun to scream and shout at his best friend to _fucking stop_ as he tries to keep up on his feet and not on his face.

 

Ryeowook does let him go, alright.

 

“Kim Ryeowook, you little fucker!” Kyuhyun bellows, trying to grab for the male, as Ryeowook launches him forward with an almighty shove.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart is in his throat now as the momentum from Ryeowook’s running and the shove send him speeding into the park-like area.

 

Kyuhyun – who has never rollerbladed in his entire life until an hour ago – tries to brake.

 

Kyuhyun lets out another embarrassing yelp as his balance wobbles, and Kyuhyun’s entire focus is on the ground, trying not to fall.

 

So he fails to see the person passing in front of him.

 

“Fuck!” Kyuhyun cries out in a panic, seeing the person’s back just mili-seconds away from slamming into it.

 

Kyuhyun’s right foot had stepped aside, to try and avoid the person, and succeeded.

 

Only to lose his balance completely and fall ass first on a random flower box the park has around the area.

 

Kyuhyun has never been so thankful in his entire life to have a soft landing, rather than the concrete floor beneath his screaming feet.

 

Kyuhyun grips the sides of the flower box with relief, shaking his fringe out of his eyes as his heart finally calms down.

 

“Sorry,” Kyuhyun begins, looking up to see if the person had lingered around to see what almost smacked into him.

 

Kyuhyun – for the second time – gawps at the stunned police officer.

 

“K-Kyuhyun?” Donghae stutters out, eyes still shocked.

 

Kyuhyun glances down at the street he had _literally_ came flying down, to see Ryeowook with his phone out, filming the entire thing.

 

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Kyuhyun growls out, murder singing in his veins.

 

“Didn’t I say that I didn’t want to see you in the back of my police car?” Donghae reminds him, shock fading, and Kyuhyun looks to see the male looking like he’s struggling to remain composed.

 

Kyuhyun looks down at himself, sees how he’s sitting, ass deep in soil, with neon pink rollerblades on.

 

When he looks back up, Donghae’s face is about to burst with laughter.

 

“You can laugh,” Kyuhyun groans, embarrassed as fuck.

 

“I’m good,” Donghae manages to splutter out, trying to remain composed. “But I’m going to have to give you a warning.”

 

Kyuhyun sits straighter at that. “A what?”

 

“You almost took me out,” the police officer tells him, expression fighting to be stern, but his eyes show he’s finding this thing hilarious. “I could’ve been a little kid or an old person. You could’ve hurt someone.”

 

Kyuhyun’s face burns, stomach rolling.

 

He can’t be bad. He hasn’t got the fucking stomach for the guilt.

 

“I-I, Oh my god, I didn’t – my mate -“ Kyuhyun splutters out, panicking.

 

“Next time you decide to go for a ride,” Donghae almost chokes on his words as he sees the neon rollerblades, “avoid populated areas, please.”

 

Kyuhyun jerks his head, nodding frantically.

 

“There is your warning, now here is some advice.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t dare breathe, regretting all his life choices in ever befriending Kim Ryeowook.

 

“I think they’re too small for you,” Donghae comments, grinning.

 

Kyuhyun’s toes throb with a very loud agreement.

 

“You think?” Kyuhyun says back, still reeling.

 

“You’re a tall lad, and they’re…. _really_ small,” Donghae sniggers slightly, trying so hard to keep composed.

 

“You sound like someone who has plenty of experience,” Kyuhyun tries, because fuck it, he’s here, having made another fool of himself. He’s going to fucking _try_.

 

Donghae’s gaze meets his fully. “Maybe I do.”

 

Kyuhyun lifts his foot. “Wanna explain to me why the fucking brake didn’t work, then?”

 

Donghae laughs at that, unable to keep it in.

 

Kyuhyun grins, a pleased thrill running through him.

 

“I’m sure your friend can teach you,” Donghae says, calming down.

 

“Or a nice, helpful officer can,” Kyuhyun counters, feeling bold.

 

Donghae’s smile causes Kyuhyun’s stomach to flutter, and he wants to see it more.

 

Donghae offers his hand. “You going to sit there all night?”

 

Kyuhyun uses the male to get his balance, trying not to make it too obvious at how much he wants to grin.

 

“I gave you that card for a reason,” Donghae reminds as Kyuhyun finds his balance.

 

Well, Kyuhyun almost splats at that, causing Donghae to hold him steadier as Kyuhyun stares into those brown eyes.

 

“Huh?” Kyuhyun says, stunned, and way too hopeful.

 

Donghae makes a humming sound, pulling back slightly once Kyuhyun is steady. “You good?”

 

Kyuhyun almost says no, but he nods, not wanting to let the male go.

 

But before Donghae does let him go, the police officer murmurs something else that sends Kyuhyun’s heart racing.

 

“Here is another piece of advice – don’t use such language in front of an officer on duty,” Donghae whispers, tone not serious, but playful.

 

Kyuhyun swallows, burning up. “How about off duty?”

 

Donghae’s little smile makes Kyuhyun’s heart thump harder against his chest.

 

“If you need help, you have my card,” Donghae reminds him, gaze pointed this time, as he lets Kyuhyun go.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t dare move, not wanting to threaten upsetting his balance. “I need help now.”

 

Donghae makes a soft snort sound as he begins to walk away, but the look the male gives him over his shoulder almost has Kyuhyun flailing.

 

As Donghae continues on his patrolling, Kyuhyun grabs the flower box to steady himself as Ryeowook slams into him.

 

“Did it work?” the smaller male demands, eager.

 

Kyuhyun slaps the smaller male now he’s close enough for him to get his revenge, which causes the male to laugh as he avoids the hits.

 

“Told you I was a genius,” Ryeowook says later as they heading to their subway stop, the rollerblades back in his bag.

 

Kyuhyun – who has been avoiding every stare at his rear end due to it being covered in soil – merely shoves his friend, still too busy replaying his encounter with the police officer.

 

He’ll never admit it, but yeah, Ryeowook was a genius.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t wait.

 

If he waits, he’ll chicken out.

 

So once he’s back at the dorm and changed, Kyuhyun is tapping in the mobile contact that was on the card Donghae gave him.

 

As it rings, Kyuhyun only realises too late that he has _nothing_ to say

 

 _“Officer Lee Donghae speaking,”_ comes a familiar voice, and Kyuhyun almost melts on the spot because _fuck_ , the way that title sounds is too sexy.

 

“I’d like to file an apology,” Kyuhyun starts, mind rushing to think of something other than ‘fuck’. “I was told swearing in front of an on duty officer is bad thing.”

 

He hears Donghae’s slight delay, possibly trying to place him, before it must click, because he starts to laugh softly.

 

 _“It_ is _a bad thing,”_ Donghae agrees, and Kyuhyun can faintly hear the soft sound of a computer keyboard being used in the background. _“How do you want to file the apology?”_

 

Kyuhyun sits on his bed. “Hmm, how about a drink?”

 

 _“A drink?”_ Donghae repeats, amused. _“That sounds like a half-hearted apology.”_

 

Kyuhyun bites his lower lip, smiling. “Oh?”

 

 _“How about dinner?”_ Donghae smoothly suggests, and Kyuhyun has to fist his hand tightly, trying hard not to squirm at their blatant flirting.

 

“That sounds like a boring apology,” Kyuhyun retorts, playful still.

 

_“Really? I think it sounds like the perfect apology for you to convince the officer that you mean it.”_

 

Kyuhyun lies on his back, grinning up at the ceiling. “Oh I mean it, alright,” he murmurs, unable to keep his tone light and playful.

 

He hears the tapping of the keyboard pause.

 

 _“Is this your main contact number?”_ Donghae asks, and Kyuhyun takes great pleasure in how slightly lower the male’s voice has become.

 

“It is,” Kyuhyun confirms, still speaking in the same register as he previously did. “When can I expect an answer that my apology has been accepted?”

 

 _“I’m sure the officer can respond when he has the time to do so,”_ the male promises, and Kyuhyun can’t stop the way he’s grinning, feeling almost giddy.

 

“I’ll look forward to it,” Kyuhyun says, and the tapping resumes.

 

_“Enjoy the rest of your day…Kyuhyun.”_

 

Kyuhyun can’t hold it in. The second the call ends, he’s burying his face onto his bed, whining at how _fucking hot_ the male is and how he sounds, and how they basically organised a _date_ on the male’s work phone.

 

Which is _very_ unprofessional.

 

Kyuhyun grins.

 

Maybe Kyuhyun _can_ be bad.

 

When his phone vibrates twice with the notification of text message, about half an hour later, Kyuhyun can barely contain his anticipation as he unlocks his phone.

 

Seeing the unknown number, Kyuhyun’s grin reappears as he reads the text.

 

_When you free for this ‘apology’?_

 

 

Kyuhyun saves the contact before replying back to Donghae.

 

_I’m free all of this week. So when do you want it?_

 

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t have to wait long for a reply.

 

_Tomorrow night?_

 

 

Kyuhyun has never felt excitement like this in a long time as he instantly replies back, confirming he can.

 

Kyuhyun needs to calm down. If he’s this excited over a few texts, what the hell is he going to be like tomorrow?

 

As his phone vibrates with Donghae’s reply, Kyuhyun laughs at seeing what the male had wrote back.

 

 

_I’ll see you then. Try not to mow me down this time ;p_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s a good thing you texted me from your personal number and not your work number, because I can’t be calling you and having that greeting aimed at me,” Kyuhyun bluntly admits, aiming for playful flirting, as they get settled.

 

Donghae barks out a laugh at that, taking off his jacket too.

 

Kyuhyun drinks in the male’s attire, seeing how the male dresses outside of his uniform.

 

Kyuhyun is weak to admit Donghae looks just as good in normal clothes, as he does in a police uniform.

 

“Like what you see?” The male teases, and Kyuhyun snorts, though his cheeks burn from being caught.

 

“Just making sure you’re off duty,” Kyuhyun teases back as they look up at the grill menu on the wall.

 

“You can be as bad as you want and I can’t do a thing about it,” the male teases back, sly and knowing, and Kyuhyun’s gaze drops back to see the male staring at him.

 

Kyuhyun flushes at the blatant flirting, a little unused to it being so full on, but not unwelcome.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kyuhyun says with a little wink, looking back up.

 

As they order their meat and their drinks – beer, because Kyuhyun learns that Donghae isn’t a strong drinker – they fall into a comfortable, flirty atmosphere as they get to know each other.

 

Kyuhyun learns that Donghae is only a few years older than him, and Donghae learns that Kyuhyun is in his last year of university.

 

“So you decided to get trashed to celebrate the break?” Donghae asks, amused, as he grills the meat.

 

“I will be the first one to admit that I’m weak when it comes to wine, and my hyung knows it, so it’s really his fault for being such a bad influence,” Kyuhyun defends as he cuts up more meat to add to the grill.

 

“Oh?” Donghae says, looking up, and Kyuhyun feels his skin tingle at the slight heated look in those brown eyes. “What else are you weak for?”

 

“A man in uniform,” Kyuhyun’s mouth answers before his brain can decide on how to play the flirting, and Kyuhyun practically sags with relief as Donghae laughs, expecting such an answer.

 

“You?” Kyuhyun asks, craving to know.

 

Donghae motions that the meat is cooked enough for them to eat now, and Kyuhyun doesn’t think he’s going to get an answer as they start to tuck into the food.

 

However, Donghae does answer him.

 

“Your eyes,” Donghae reveals, and while it is the cheesiest thing ever, Kyuhyun chokes on his food, eyes wide.

 

Donghae laughs, expression fond as Kyuhyun takes a desperate drink of the beer to clear his throat.

 

“They’re so expressive,” Donghae compliments as Kyuhyun calms down.

 

“They’re not,” Kyuhyun argues, throat working properly again. “I’m a closed book according to my mates.”

 

“Nah, you’re wide open,” Donghae says around a mouthful of meat. “You’re forward in the way you speak, but your eyes show more.”

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks burn slightly, feeling a little too vulnerable under the male’s gaze.

 

It’s not every day he hears stuff like this.

 

“You’re easy to read too,” Kyuhyun comments, because it’s true – the male’s eyes tell you something different to the expression on the male’s face.

 

“I know,” Donghae groans, sounding miserable at that, causing Kyuhyun to laugh. “That was the biggest criticism I got during my training, and I still suck.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head in disagreement. “I’d rather have an officer like you than an emotionally constipated one.”

 

“Last week I had to deal with a dog being abandoned, and I cried as soon as I got it into the car,” Donghae shares as he puts more meat onto Kyuhyun’s side of the grill, and Kyuhyun pulls a face at the poor thing being dumped. “I know, it happens too frequently, but it’s an issue we’re trying to tackle.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with being sensitive,” Kyuhyun tells him. “I’d probably cry too if I had to deal with shit like that, like why? Why would you dump an animal on the streets?”

 

“I get a lot of shit from my department because I’m, ‘too soft’,” Donghae quotes, and Kyuhyun wants nothing more than to punch whoever has told the officer that, because it’s clear as day that it’s something that Donghae won’t let go.

 

“Being part of the law doesn’t mean you should close off your feelings,” Kyuhyun argues. “I mean yeah, you have to have a balance, but still, you’ve dealt with me twice whilst being on duty and both times you were firm even when it was clear that you wanted to laugh your ass off.”

 

Donghae snorts at that, his grin confirming Kyuhyun’s words.

 

“I couldn’t stop chuckling to myself throughout my shift,” Donghae admits, taking a sip of his beer. “I couldn’t stop replaying how frantic you and your mate looked the second you both realised I was there on the platform.”

 

“He still hasn’t shut up about the fact I got drunk at rush hour,” Kyuhyun grumbles, causing Donghae to laugh as he begins to cook the next round of meat. “Or that I puked on his shoes.”

 

Donghae practically howls with laughter at that, holding his stomach as he tries to cook at the same time.

 

“You puked on your mate’s shoes?” Donghae repeats, and Kyuhyun nods, grinning.

 

“Hey, when you gotta go, you gotta go,” Kyuhyun says without regret.

 

Donghae shakes his head at him, a laugh escaping him as he calms down.

 

As their meal progresses, Kyuhyun enjoys how they can go from being really flirty with each other, to discussing in depth – and quite heatedly - about Kyuhyun’s lack of care over anything physical.

 

“I haven’t died yet and I _still_ haven’t stepped a foot in a gym,” Kyuhyun sniffs.

 

“This shit will hit you the second you turn thirty,” Donghae argues.

 

“It’ll still won’t make me go to a gym to sweat for the sake of sweating,” Kyuhyun retorts, loving riling up Donghae since he’s now learnt the male is very fond of the gym. “Where is the fun in that?”

 

“Come with me,” Donghae suddenly demands, and Kyuhyun immediately starts denying such a thing. “I’ll show you how much fun it can be!”

 

“I’d rather poke my own eyes out than step one foot in a gym,” Kyuhyun says bluntly, and Donghae laughs.

 

“You can do plenty of shit in the gym, you know.”

 

“Oh I’m aware. Still doesn’t change the fact I refuse to sweat for something that isn’t fun,” Kyuhyun says, taking a deep drink of the remains of his beer.

 

Donghae watches him finish his drink, his own already done.

 

“You want another or should we go somewhere else?” Donghae asks, and Kyuhyun shakes his head.

 

“Let’s go somewhere else,” Kyuhyun says. “I need a proper drink.”

 

Donghae snorts at that as he motions that they’re ready to pay.

 

And when it comes to settling the bill, both of them begin to argue.

 

“I am not splitting the bill,” Kyuhyun argues, repeatedly shoving the male’s wallet away. “Put that away.”

 

“Then let me pay for it.”

 

“No. Put it away.”

 

“Oh shit,” Donghae suddenly says, gaze fixed behind Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun glances over his shoulder to see what had made the male make the shocked exclamation.

 

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Kyuhyun frowns as he turns back. “What the-”

 

Kyuhyun gawps as a smug Donghae puts his wallet away, their bill sorted.

 

“You sly little shit,” Kyuhyun swears as Donghae begins to leave.

 

Donghae merely laughs as he leads the way out.

 

 

 

Maybe coming to bar wasn’t the best idea.

 

Their date was already a success due to their meal, but neither of them wanted to end the night so early and had decided on checking out a bar that was handing out offers.

 

And because Kyuhyun is a student who can’t resist bargains, he had dragged Donghae inside.

 

Now, a good hour later since their arrival, both of them were no longer just buzzed off beer, but a mix of cheap alcopops and spirits.

 

“If I had known we’d party after, I’d have dressed up for you!” Kyuhyun tells Donghae, leaning close to the male so he can heard over the bass of the music.

 

Donghae – whose arm had been loosely wrapped around Kyuhyun’s back to keep him steady the more they drank and the more animated they became as they talked – tucks him closer, straining to catch what he had said.

 

“What?!”

 

Kyuhyun puts his drink onto the bar, leans closer to the male’s ear.

 

“I said, I would have dressed up for you if I knew we’d party!” Kyuhyun repeats, trying to make himself sound clear.

 

Donghae pulls back, and Kyuhyun almost goes dizzy at the rush of heat the male’s look gives him.

 

“Believe me, you look _real_ good,” Donghae assures him, and Kyuhyun can feel the slight firmer hold around him.

 

Kyuhyun raises his eyebrow a little. “I do?”

 

Donghae’s gaze drops to look him over, and Kyuhyun is fucking certain he can feel every drag of the male’s gaze over his body.

 

“I mean, you looked good the last two times I’ve seen you,” Donghae tells him, leaning close so Kyuhyun can hear him, “and tonight is no different.”

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Kyuhyun comments, picking up his drink again as his gaze conveys more to his words.

 

Donghae lips pull in a small grin, his cheeks flushed from all the alcohol and the heat of the club.

 

Or maybe it’s something more.

 

Kyuhyun surprises himself by making the first move.

 

He usually plays hard to get, likes teasing, the pull he has on people who pursue him.

 

However, this time, he just _wants_.

 

“It’s a good thing you’re off duty!” Kyuhyun tells him, still having to speak louder than normal, even being this close.

 

“And why is that?” Donghae questions, his arm automatically tightening when Kyuhyun moves as someone brushes past to get to the bar.

 

“Because,” Kyuhyun says, a smile he hopes is coy playing on his lips, “I’m pretty sure kissing an officer on duty will get me thrown in the back of a squad car.”

 

Donghae hums, and Kyuhyun can barely hear it, too focused on the way Donghae seems to step closer to him, the way the older male is solely fixated on him.

 

“It’s a good thing I’m off duty then, isn’t it?”

 

Kyuhyun’s hands forget his drink on the bar as they find themselves a new home on Donghae’s body as he presses into the kiss that the older male gives him.

 

Kyuhyun moans too low to be heard by anyone, not even Donghae, but the male can feel the soft vibration of it, kissing him firmer, just as eager for more too.

 

Kyuhyun’s head is swimming when they break, sees the male’s dark, blown eyes.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that ever since I first saw you,” Kyuhyun rushes out, going back for another kiss, only chaste this time, teasing himself with the male’s soft but _very_ enjoyable lips.

 

“Same,” Kyuhyun can feel Donghae’s answer rather than hear it, and the knowledge is like a punch to his gut, robbing him of air, and only causing him to want the male all the more.

 

Donghae pulls back slightly, but before Kyuhyun can question it, the male curls him to his side, leading him away from the bar.

 

Kyuhyun is all for it. He’s sick of having to yell to be heard as they leave the bar, the cool night air smacking their overheated bodies the second they’re outside.

 

Kyuhyun curls closer because he can and he shall.

 

Donghae’s smile reassures Kyuhyun that he made the right choice.

 

“Now that we can hear ourselves think, what’s the plan?” Kyuhyun asks, liking the way they walk, holding each other, as if it’s the most natural embrace in the world for them, when really it’s the first fucking time they’re doing it.

 

“We can wander around?” Donghae suggests, but Kyuhyun isn’t buying the innocent suggestion, not with the way the male keeps sending him little heated glances, and the way he’s holding him.

 

“I actually want more of what we had briefly at the bar,” Kyuhyun whispers, praying he’s reading the signals right, and the mood.

 

Donghae pauses, and Kyuhyun tilts his head slightly at the male’s look.

 

“Come on,” the male says, and Kyuhyun practically burns at the way the male sounds, as he leads them back.

 

“And just where are you taking me, officer?” Kyuhyun can’t help it. It was a golden moment, and he took it.

 

Donghae – not expecting it in such a flirty context – looks so caught off guard for all of two seconds, and then Kyuhyun’s being kissed just like before, right there on the street.

 

Kyuhyun makes an arguing sound as Donghae breaks off the spontaneous, passionate kiss.

 

“I was going to take you back to my place, but if you say stuff like that, I’m putting you in a taxi on your own,” Donghae says, voice rough, and Kyuhyun smirks, pleased.

 

“Can’t handle the heat?” he teases.

 

Donghae flags down a taxi as his answer, telling the driver an address.

 

Kyuhyun’s not drunk, not even tipsy, unless you count lust, then yeah, he’s pretty tipsy on that as he can’t stop himself pressing close to the male’s side, head tucked close to the male’s ear so he can whisper how much he thinks Donghae can’t handle the heat, and that it’s okay and he understands because Kyuhyun is too hot for most people to handle.

 

Donghae ends up laughing into their kiss due to his teasing remarks.

 

However, the second they’re in the male’s apartment, Kyuhyun sees Donghae become less cautious and restrained now they’re no longer in public.

 

Kyuhyun makes a delighted sound as the male presses him firmer against the wall of the living area, clinging just as much to Donghae as Donghae is doing to Kyuhyun as they kiss, finally feeding into the tension they’ve built up all night.

 

Kyuhyun can’t stop touching the male’s shoulders, arms, how fucking strong his back feels under his hands, and can’t help but picture how it the male looks with a shirt off, how the male would look over him.

 

Kyuhyun makes a desperate sound, his own thoughts riling him up as Donghae begins to kiss his jaw, trailing down to his neck.

 

“You’re so vocal,” Donghae moans appreciatively, his hands pulling Kyuhyun from the wall and to his body as he moves back to kiss Kyuhyun’s mouth lightly.

 

Kyuhyun moans, never getting enough of the male’s mouth.

 

“Are you going to just kiss me all night?” Kyuhyun whispers in between the kisses.

 

Donghae pulls back, still holding him tightly, comfortably. “What else would you like?”

 

Kyuhyun hums, fingers threading through the male’s hair. “What can you give me?”

 

Donghae allows Kyuhyun to tilt his head back slightly, allowing him to see just how much he wants Kyuhyun too.

 

“Whatever you want,” Donghae promises, those dark eyes echoing the promise.

 

Kyuhyun kisses him this time, his hands dropping to the front of the male’s shirt.

 

As he begins to unbutton it, Donghae’s breathing hitches slightly, kissing Kyuhyun back with a surge of need that Kyuhyun matches, and Kyuhyun’s hands finally feel flushed skin beneath his palms as he feels just how solid the male is.

 

Kyuhyun lets out a startled squeal as Donghae’s hands suddenly lift him up, his hold secure under his rear, as he begins to carry Kyuhyun to the bedroom.

 

“That’s hot,” Kyuhyun moans, kissing whatever he can as Donghae enters a different room. “Fuck that’s _so hot_.”

 

Donghae merely chuckles as he sets him down, and Kyuhyun loosens his hold to welcome to the softness of the bed against his back.

 

“One of the many perks of the gym,” Donghae teases as he holds himself up over Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun eyes the way the male’s arms look whilst doing so, and then meets the male’s knowing gaze.

 

“Too hot to handle?” Donghae uses Kyuhyun’s previous teasing, eyes playful.

 

Kyuhyun tugs the male down by his open shirt, arching slightly to press up against the sinful body he’s going to become obsessed with as they kiss again, getting lost back into each other.

 

Kyuhyun manages to get Donghae’s shirt off him, his breath hitching when he lightly runs his nails over the male’s back due to the way Donghae inhales as they kiss.

 

Donghae ends up rolling them so that Kyuhyun is on top and they both work with each other to get Kyuhyun’s top off too, before they’re back to kissing each other desperately.

 

When Donghae’s hands start gripping his rear, squeezing each cheek slightly through the material of Kyuhyun’s jeans, Kyuhyun wants the things off his body _immediately_ so he can feel the male’s touch properly.

 

They end up laughing as they try to make that happen without changing their position.

 

“Thank fuck,” Kyuhyun growls as he crawls back on top of Donghae’s lap, the feeling of the male’s own jeans causing a thrill to go down his spine, with his boxers being the only thing on, and he moans as Donghae takes full advantage of the bared skin.

 

Donghae kisses his neck, and Kyuhyun is pliant in the male’s hold, just holding him loosely as Donghae experiments with little bites and kisses, testing to see how Kyuhyun responds.

 

“Donghae,” Kyuhyun whines, hand back in the officer’s hair as Donghae refuses to kiss him properly.

 

He can feel the male’s smirk, and it only makes Kyuhyun whine more, pulling slightly.

 

Donghae makes a sound at that, and it’s Kyuhyun’s turn to smirk.

 

“Kinky,” Kyuhyun teases, breathing coming quicker as Donghae’s hands bite into his rear, causing Kyuhyun to press back slightly. “You into hair pulling?”

 

“Yeah,” Donghae breathes, moaning softly as Kyuhyun experiments. “Just like that, though. Nothing extreme.”

 

“I’ll be sure to remember when I moan your name,” Kyuhyun whispers against Donghae’s parted lips, and pulling back immediately when Donghae surges to finally kiss him.

 

Kyuhyun lets out a loud laugh as he’s suddenly rolled over, before shutting up to welcome Donghae’s kisses, moaning as the male’s hands roam over his body.

 

Kyuhyun’s hips jerk slightly as the male’s hand toys with the band of his boxers.

 

“You’re a teaser, aren’t you?” Kyuhyun groans, finally figuring it out, seeing Donghae grinning down at him.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Kyuhyun slaps the male’s shoulder, the sharp sound of the hit against the male’s skin making Kyuhyun jerk in surprise, not realising how hard he hit.

 

“Shit, sorry-”

 

“So you’re a little aggressive?” It’s Donghae’s turn to tease, not at all phased, and Kyuhyun’s cheeks burn.

 

Donghae laughs at that. “Cute.”

 

Kyuhyun splutters out a denial, but ends up shutting up as Donghae slowly crawls down his body.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart is hammering in his chest as he watches, not breathing, as Donghae gently kisses his parted thighs, his hands running up and down them soothingly.

 

“Your thighs are just nice and thick for me to get a good hold on,” Donghae comments, and Kyuhyun swallows at the mental image he gets. “They’d look good either around me or spread wide for me.”

 

“Holy shit,” Kyuhyun whimpers, robbed of coherency, as Donghae watches him.

 

“We good?” Donghae checks, and Kyuhyun almost pulls a muscle in his neck as he nods, making more room for the male between his legs.

 

As Donghae pulls his last remaining clothing off, Kyuhyun can’t seem to catch his breath.

 

Donghae’s hand soothes him as it runs up and down his thigh, his gaze never once leaving Kyuhyun’s as he gets comfortable, his other hand gently squeezing his hip.

 

The second Donghae touches his erection, it’s with the soft tickle of his parted lips over the tip, the male’s warm breath making Kyuhyun swallow a gasp as he sags slightly as the older male watches his reactions.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t get a chance to prepare himself.

 

Because the second Donghae holds him at the base, all Kyuhyun can see and feel is Donghae’s mouth on him, robbing him of everything coherent.

 

Kyuhyun has always believed that blowjobs aren’t anything fancy, that once you’ve sucked or had your own dick sucked, you’ve experienced it to the fullest.

 

Kyuhyun is very fucking glad to say that he no longer believes in such a thing as he stutters on his breathing, making little sounds he’s never made before whilst being sucked off, with his hands fighting to contain how _good_ Donghae’s mouth is on him.

 

Whenever Kyuhyun can meet the other’s gaze, he can see that his own response is getting Donghae off, can see it in the male’s eyes, the way Donghae’s hips slightly rub against the bed whenever Kyuhyun can’t control his own voice.

 

“S-stop,” Kyuhyun begs, hands clasping in the male’s hair, and wishes he never said a thing when Donghae pulls off him. “Fuck, you were gonna make me come already.”

 

“We can’t have that now, can we?” Donghae murmurs, voice rough due to his previous ministrations, and Kyuhyun thinks it is his new favourite sound. “We’ve got all night, after all.”

 

Kyuhyun grabs the male’s jean covered rear as Donghae kisses him, pressing him flush to his hot body, shuddering at the contrast of sensations of the rough material against his flushed skin.

 

Donghae breaks the kiss so he can remove them and his underwear, and Kyuhyun moans softly to himself as he sees the male’s girth.

 

Girth is so much better than length, in Kyuhyun’s opinion. And he can’t wait to see how Donghae feels on his tongue and - of course - fucking into him.

 

As soon as Donghae is back over him, holding himself easily as they share gentle kisses that do just as much damage as their desperate ones, Kyuhyun can’t help himself from feeling up the male, his hands running over his body.

 

Donghae moans softly as Kyuhyun begins to stroke him, hips slightly rocking into his hand.

 

Kyuhyun breaks the kiss to watch the male above him, watch how Donghae’s eyes search his, his lip being bitten, as Kyuhyun continues to stroke him, feeling him, teasing him.

 

Kyuhyun leans up into the male’s hand as Donghae pushes his hair back off his face, unable to stop himself from giving the older male a sultry look as he feels Donghae’s precum coating his grip, enhancing his strokes.

 

“Fuck,” Donghae breathes, head dropping to rest against Kyuhyun’s own forehead as he feels the male briefly tighten his grip in his hair.

 

“Do you want to get off like this or when you fuck me?” Kyuhyun asks softly, stroke slowing so he isn’t distracting him, checking to see how far the male wants to pursue things.

 

Donghae inhales deeply, head lifting so he can meet Kyuhyun’s gaze.

 

“When I fuck you.”

 

Kyuhyun gives Donghae one last deliberate stroke, focusing mainly on the sensitive head, before he allows Donghae to push up and leave to get what they need.

 

Kyuhyun takes the chance to get more comfortable on the bed, waiting for the male in the middle of it, and takes a moment to appreciate the male’s bubble butt.

 

“You have a bubble butt,” Kyuhyun comments, and Donghae gives him a look. “Hey, it’s cute, I ain’t judging!”

 

“Squats do wonders for my thighs, but it makes finding pants so much harder to find with plenty of space in the back,” the male grumbles, and Kyuhyun laughs.

 

“See,” he says, welcoming Donghae back to him now he has the lube and condoms, “you shouldn’t bother with the gym.”

 

“I like exercise,” Donghae argues, playing along.

 

“What do you think sex is?” Kyuhyun smirks, and Donghae laughs, kissing him softly as Kyuhyun wraps his arms over the male’s shoulders, hugging him almost to his body as Donghae kneels between his legs.

 

Kyuhyun sighs softly into Donghae’s kisses as the male prepares him, enjoying how the older male makes it enjoyable rather than a chore like some of his past sex partners have.

 

Kyuhyun especially likes it that Donghae seems to love kissing as much as he does, and it just adds to the moment, keeping Kyuhyun’s arousal burning high.

 

However, the second Donghae’s dick lightly rubs over his hole, teasing them both, Kyuhyun’s arousal spikes, and he starts to become needy, impatient, just wanting the male now.

 

“You fucking tease,” Kyuhyun whines, hitting his back lightly, which only causes Donghae to tease him all the more, making him whine louder, clutching at his body.

 

“Can’t help it,” Donghae pants softly, and Kyuhyun is way too happy to notice he’s been hiding an accent this whole time, and it causes Kyuhyun to sink further into the pits of neediness. “You’re too fucking hot.”

 

“Where the fuck have you been hiding that accent?” Kyuhyun demands sharply, hips working to try and get what he wants.

 

Donghae chuckles as he feels Kyuhyun rock against him. “Like it?” Donghae asks, the accent more noticeable now as the male stops biting it back.

 

“Fuck yeah,” Kyuhyun whispers, gaze true. “Now will you just finally fuck me?”

 

Donghae surges to give him a rough kiss, probably hitting his own threshold of need and lust, and Kyuhyun practically sings his praises in one long moan against the other’s mouth as Donghae _finally_ sinks into him.

 

Kyuhyun’s lungs constrict, thighs tightening around the male, as he feels just how _good_ Donghae is inside him, almost causing him to forget to breathe.

 

Kyuhyun sinks further into the pillows, completely hooked on the feeling of Donghae shallowly rocking, the way the male is struggling to catch his own breath as he accustoms himself to Kyuhyun’s body.

 

“Need a minute?” Kyuhyun teases, smug, a hand running through the male’s hair as he watches Donghae as he uses the heel of his foot to keep Donghae pressed close.

 

Kyuhyun moans as Donghae gives one very effective, deep thrust.

 

“More,” Kyuhyun demands, hand pulling the male’s hair, just like how he’s learnt to, staring into the male’s dark eyes.

 

He half expects Donghae to be a tease still, to see how far he can take it before Kyuhyun breaks.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes flutter shut, little gasps leaving him as Donghae starts to fuck into him, pace deep and slow, causing Kyuhyun to clutch him in pleasure.

 

“More,” Kyuhyun whines softly, eyes opening to plead. “Come on, what else can you give me, officer?”

 

Donghae’s thrusts stutter at that, a broken moan leaving him as he stares down at Kyuhyun.

 

“Fuck, don’t,” Donghae begs, holding onto Kyuhyun tightly, like he can’t get enough of him.

 

“Then give me what I want,” Kyuhyun whispers, keeping the male close. “Come on.”

 

Donghae’s gaze shifts, and Kyuhyun can see the exact second that the male’s resistance breaks.

 

Needless to say, Kyuhyun gets what he wants, and more.

 

He’s never had sex like this, never had such intimacy be a part of it as Donghae fucks him, listening to what Kyuhyun wants, what he needs, getting off again to Kyuhyun’s responses.

 

Kyuhyun loses his mind, and maybe a part of his soul, when he comes.

 

And true to his word, Donghae’s name is on his lips like a broken mantra, his heart clenching as hearing the male’s own of his own name.

 

As they calm down, lying together, Kyuhyun can’t believe just how good it was.

 

Donghae’s lips press against his temple softly, causing him to smile, holding onto the male more securely.

 

“You want a shirt or do you sleep in the nude?” Donghae asks him, completely content.

 

Kyuhyun looks up. “I’ll have a shirt.”

 

Donghae smiles.

 

“I’m off work tomorrow,” the male says softly, hand still trailing up and down over Kyuhyun’s bare hip.

 

Kyuhyun smiles too. “Oh really?”

 

Donghae hums. “Fancy a trip into the wilderness?”

 

“You’re determined to get me exercising, aren’t you?”

 

Donghae laughs at that, shaking his head.

 

“Good,” Kyuhyun hums. “Because who needs a gym membership when you fuck me like that.”

 

Donghae’s hand on his hips tightens, and Kyuhyun smirks to himself at causing such a reaction.

 

“Your tongue, I swear,” Donghae says. “Give a lad some warning.”

 

“You’ll soon get used to it,” Kyuhyun says, looking back up.

 

“I will?” Donghae says, tone far from casual.

 

Kyuhyun grins, pleased to know he isn’t the only one hoping for more than a one night stand.

 

“Of course,” he tells him. “By the time you’re done dragging me up a hiking trail, you’re going to be immune to my tongue.”

 

Donghae barks out a deep laugh at that, holding him more like a gentle embrace.

 

“Can’t wait,” Donghae says, chuckling still.

 

Kyuhyun rests his head back onto the male’s solid chest.

 

Okay, so he had aimed for the backseat of Donghae’s squad car, to be ‘bad’ to get the male’s attention and to score a date, but Kyuhyun is glad that he completely missed and ended up in the male’s arms instead.

 

 

 

 

But then again, Kyuhyun wouldn’t mind visiting the back of Donghae’s squad car.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over the titles. I don't think I ever will be.


End file.
